US 2007/0017986 A1 discloses a technique for a radio frequency identification (RFID) device, wherein the device includes a slot antenna having at least one slot disposed in a first substrate. A strap disposed across the slot includes a second substrate and an integrated circuit. The integrated circuit is electrically coupled to the slot antenna. For electrically coupling the integrated circuit to the slot antenna feed lines are provided.
US 2008/0018479 A1 discloses a metal suitable RFID tag and a RFID tag unit therefore, wherein the RFID tag comprises a chip, an antenna and an impedance adjustment part, which is formed on the surface of the substrate material part. The impedance adjustment part connects two portions of a dipole antenna. The dipole antenna is formed on both sides of the chip and the impedance adjustment part is a conductor which is equipped for adjusting an impedance characteristics of the antenna.
US 2010/0219252 A1 discloses a RFID tag substrate for metal component, wherein the RFID tag comprises a substrate layer, a functional layer formed of a high dielectric constant layer and a high permeable layer having different characteristics, wherein the functional layer having predetermined relative dielectric constant and relative permeability is provided, and a product of the relative dielectric constant and the relative permeability is not smaller than 250. The antenna is mounted on a functional layer and the chip is mounted onto the antenna.
US 2010/0065647 A1 discloses a radio frequency identification tag comprising a planar inverted F antenna, a loop antenna, or a dual patch antenna. The integrated circuit on a chip is electrically connected to the coupling plates forming the antenna.
In particular, it has been observed that it may be difficult to tag a metal object with a transponder, since the metal deteriorates radio frequency communication between the transponder and a reader. In the prior art special antennas have been proposed to receive or send a radio frequency signal at the transponder or from the transponder, respectively, in the case the tagged object is a metal object. Thereby, designing, constructing and manufacturing of these special antennas is difficult, cumbersome and cost-expensive.
There may be a need for a transponder tagged object and a method for manufacturing a transponder tagged object, wherein the object comprises a conducting material, such as a metal. Further, there may be a need for a transponder tagged object and a method for manufacturing a transponder tagged object, wherein the above-mentioned problems are at least partially overcome.